Steel Melwasúl - Fleeting Shadow of Seireitei
Name: Steel Melwasúl Apparent Age: Early 20’s. Actual Age: 30 Race: Shinigami Gender: Male Height: 6' 2 Weight: 185lbs Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Hazel Blood Type: B+ Rank: 4th Seat of 1st. Nationality: Mediterranean Birthplace: A small island off the coast of Greece Former Occupation: Tailor Rumors: Has a weakness for alcohol and loose women Zodiac: Pisces STR: 20 DEX: 38 CON: 17 INT: 30 WIS: 10 CHA: 17 HP: 49 SP: 54 Appearance Steel has long crimson hair which seems to dance about his head like a crown of fire. His face is chiseled, stone hard, and defined well with its glossy tan. His lips and nose are of average size, neither too big nor small. His lips, always poised in a half smile, half frown, as to make his emotions seemingly unclear. His skin is bronzed from working in the sun all day, He has mesmerizing hazel eyes with a devilish glint shimmering occasionally deep within them, emotions flowing across his face like waves in the sea. Oddly, he has a pair of steel horns sticking out beside his ears, likely also where he gained his name. 'Powers & Abilities' Master Assassin: As the former Taicho of 2nd squad and Commander of the Onmitsukidō, Steel is one of the foremost masters of the art of assassination. He has repeatedly shown impressive skill in staying hidden and unseen. When necessary, he can effectively exploit an advantage against an opponent or hiding his presence. Master Strategist: As the former head of the Rukonon clan and ex-commander of the Onmitsukidō, Steel is a capable leader. Repeatedly, Steel has proven to be insightful and crafty, capable of quickly understanding any situation that presents itself and adjusting to it effectively. Kidō Expert: As former captain of the 2nd Division and the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Steel is well-versed in Kidō. Though he commonly employs Shunpo and zanjutsu fighting techniques, he is masterful in using Kidō to further his capacity in combat and is able to mix it with other fighting techniques. He has used mid to high-level binding and destruction spells with no incantation with expert skill. Shunkō|瞬閧|Flash Cry: An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat with Kidō. This technique surrounds his back and arms with pressurized Kidō. The keisen uniform has no back or sleeves, because they will rip apart when it is activated. Apart from enhancing his arms and legs for combat, the technique allows him to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement. The Kidō itself can be controlled and fired at opponents from his body, which creates massive explosions. Steel learned this from A'risia Se'oul, and has readapted it into the fighting style that many in the Gotei 13 use today. Hanki|反鬼|Reverse Demon: This technique is used by Steel during Shunkō. It nullifies an opponent's Kidō by hitting it with a Kidō of perfectly opposite speed and energy. *More to come Immense Spiritual Power: As a former captain and head of a noble clan, Steel boasts a larger than normal amount of spiritual energy. While using Shunkō, his concentrated spiritual power becomes far greater than even his Bankai allows him to exert. Zanpakuto 'Shikai:' ' ' Arathiel (shadow spider) : human model used for scope of size. Release phrase: “I bind the shadows to my will, Arathiel” Arathiel is a spirit of vengeance, like many of the spiders he is a creature that is highly bound by fate and thinks of itself as a weaver of destiny. In this particularly manner, he seeks to influence Steel to follow the same path with much resistance. Recognizing that an aspect of Steel is somehow different than the rest of his soul, Arathiel potentially may release more then it bargains for. It appearance is that of a enormous spider, covered in heavy shadows over its skin. Much of Steel’s own inner world reflects the nature of the two of them, taking the appearance of a solid stone labyrinth that descends deep into the earth. At the center is Arathiel’s web, something akin to the crystalline web seen in the movie Krull. Shikai appearance: When Steel releases his zanpakuto shadows seem to draw into the area and surround him, his skin itself taking on the same qualities as the dark material. His sword is solid black, ribbons of shadowy material make it difficult to see even in the most well lit area. By manipulating the way shadows and darkness behave, Steel can cause the ambient shadows and darkness around him to move from where they are and flock to him. This causes all of the natural shadows around Steel to become thicker and darker, letting him virtually disappear in places where shadows normally wouldn't offer a hiding place. Due to the shadows flocking to him, enemies and allies a like lose the advantages that the darkness could have awarded them. 'Abilities' Innate Shadow Hide RP The very stuff of shadows surrounding Steel’s skin takes on an almost solid form black and oily in appearance. Even were one to be able to focus directly on him in an attack, it makes it not only more difficult to strike a vital location let alone to pierce his skin. In released state, Steel’s uniform seems to lengthen and drape about him like a heavy coat, further making it difficult to track his movements. DF 1D4+2 DR, increases ability to hide/move silently. Would come in the form of a modified shinigami armor with appropriate DR/AC/skill bonuses, casts the spell shadow shield unlimited per day. Active Shadow Drain RP 'Area based effect that draws the shadows around Steel increasing his ability to conceal himself. When this occurs it also has the effect of making it more difficult for other people to hide. However, the restriction is this has no effect on light based invisibility provided by kidou. 'OOC Mostly a mental based ability that would grant Steel clairvoyance, see invisibility, ultravision, 15 bonus to spot, move silently, and hide. Might do true seeing, but not sure. I'm unclear how stealth actually works in game terms so this ability will likely require a good amount of tweaking. This would likely be replicated in a helmet. Active Shadow Strike. RP 'Due to the insubstantial nature of Steel’s appearance when his shikai is released, tracking his movements as well as his physical attacks becomes significantly more difficult. As a result of this he can move more effectively in battle, allowing him a burst of speed that makes even the most skilled shunpo masters hard to follow. In the presence of a light zanpakuto however, this affinity for darkness is suppressed, be it friend or foe. 'DF A shadow based shunpo-like ability that grants +7 to movement instead of the standard +5, however this ability becomes invalid in the presence of a light based zanpakuto. Active Shadow Snare: RP 'When invoked, Steel’s focus and concentration are locked directly onto a target. In doing so, he is able to break his shadow away from himself and use it to bind an opponent. Steel's shadow is in fact superimposed over his target's body, rendering Steel visible and exposed, so sneaking while performing this technique is impossible. Steel's shadow separates entirely from his body and traps his opponent in a perfect snare. No movement is possible during this time by his target. Steel is capable only of defending himself, physical and kidou attacks however are impossible. 'DF Highest stat+level vs highest stat+level, once sealed neither target can move. If the target is injured, Steel suffers half of the damage. This ability is constant, but a fresh reroll of opposed stats must be rolled every round. Duration is 1d4+1 rounds. 'Bankai:' Information about Spirit: Arathiel is a spirit of vengeance, like many of the spiders he is a creature that is highly bound by fate and thinks of itself as a weaver of destiny. In this particularly manner, he seeks to influence Steel to follow the same path with much resistance. Recognizing that an aspect of Steel is somehow different than the rest of his soul, Arathiel potentially may release more then it bargains for. It appearance is that of a enormous spider, covered in heavy shadows over its skin. Release phrase: 「卍解、影の国王アラシエル。」 (Bankai, Kage no kokuou Arathiel.) Final Solution, Arathiel King of Shadows. ' 'Abilities: Innate Cloak of Shadows RP Like his shikai abilities, his hide and his movement maintain their same power. Yet his control of shadows is more pronounced.It gives his skin an oily shadow-like appearance, but in the presence of a light based zanpakuto it negates this power entirely. DF +2 to movement adds onto shunpo and 1d6+1 DR, increases ability to hide/move silently. Would come in the form of a modified shinigami armor with appropriate DR/AC/skill bonuses, casts the spell shadow shield unlimited per day. Active Pierce The Shadow uses per fight 4RP ' 'RP 'Steel drives his zanpakuto into his shadow as it vanishes, the blade replicates and simultaneously attacks all opponents in the area. 'DF 'Steel roll a standard attack against all of his target's defenses. Due to attacking all targets simultaneously this ignores group bonus. This attack may be dodged or block as with any standard attack. The attack adds intelligence bonus damage, and against 2 opponents causes 1d10. Against 3-4 opponents the rank damage is reduced to 1d8, and against 5 or more opponents it becomes 1d6. This attack can critical hit however. 'Active Shadow Puppetry successful use per fight RP 'Steel's shadow bursts out towards his opponent, snares of shadows wrapping around their body. Like his shikai ability shadow snare allows Steel to control their body entirely. They may be used to attack Steel's opponents or to block for one of Steel's allies. 'DF 'Highest vs highest to bind. 1d4+1 round duration. Steel may not force the target to use kidou, or any special abilities beyond one which influence their movements. Allows Steel to control their body entirely, to attack an enemy or defend for an ally. As with his snare ability it is a double edged sword, any harm that effects Steel's body or his opponents causes harm to the other by half. Ex. Steel is hit for 10 damage, his puppeted target takes 5. If the puppeted target is hit for 10 damage, Steel takes 5 damage. 'Active Lord of Shadows RP Steel impales his zanpakuto into his body and rolls his base damage in a last ditch effort to prolong the battle. The very shadows surrounding the area absorb him into them as each of his enemies face their own worst enemy, themselves. If Steel renders himself unconscious with the attack, the ability has no effect. DF Creates a shadow spawn to fight each enemy, it has their dexterity and strength modifiers of the targets with their current HP/SP. For hit and defense rolls Steel rolls a d20 vs his opponents d20 with modifier bonus equal to their character. The shadows are mindless however and may not cast kidou or use any special abilities. The shadows maintain their own group bonus, but does not add to Steel's allies. Once all of the shadows are defeated, Steel returns, completely unconscious. Known Techniques Hadō #1 Sho #2 Daishou #4 Byakurai #9 Aisu Ni-Dora #10 Yoru #11 Tsuzuri Raiden #14 Blade's Crossing #17 Dachi Mori #19 KuroKasai Kyuutai #20 In'in Kiba #20 Hisakata Bakafuu #23 Kamaitachi #25 Kuro Okibi #26 Suppai Zetsumei Dokuso #30 Yoru Itami Tacchi #31 Shakkahou #33 Soukatsui #34 Sabaki Hana #40 Kongobaku #40 Yami Hasu Hanabria #40 Mizurasengan #40 Biribiri Makaze #45 Pandoru Bakuretsu #50 Chitai Biri Makaze #51 Tsumetai Daichi #54 Haien #55 Sugoi Kuroraikou #58 Tenran #58 Kuro Kage #59 Shimoyake Kiramekimasu #60 Suisei Tempa #60 Akairyuukoukou #60 Kurayami Gyoushi #60 Musaborikuu Honoo #60 Nensou Kousen #60 Yaiba no Yami #61 Chigiri Kyuushuu #63 Soren Soukatsui #63 Raikoho #70 Gravity Well #70 Kuroi Yoru #74 Black Glass #75 Azure Dragon Roar #76 Gaki Rekko #80 Kurogane Genkotsu #80 Kuroi Maki Taihou Bakudō #1 Sai 1, (2), 4, 5, 8, 9, 9, (12), 16, (19), 21, 26, (28), 29, 30, (32), (35), 36, 37, 39, (40), (44), (50), (53), 58, (58), (59), (60), (60), (60), (60), (60), 61, 62, 63, (64), (65), (65), 66, (66), (68), (70), (72), 73, 75, 77, 79, (80), 81, 83, (85), 99 Reidō #1 KyuuKyuu 1, (5), (7), (8), 11, (17), 23, (34), 37, (39), 46, (50), 52, (56), (57), (59) 2nd Squad Techniques: Heightened Senses: Master, Spiritually Enhanced Shuriken: Master, Reiatsu Suppression - Rank 5, Way of Onmitsu, 1st Shiho - Kurayami Suteppu Dark Arts Navigation * Kidō * 2nd Division * 1st Division * Shinigami * List of Shinigami * Shunkō Category:Shinigami Category:Character Index Category:Index